Pull Me Down
by Maverikc
Summary: What if Tori is the most popular girl in HollyWood Arts, and dating Beck? (Whaat?) What if it's Junior year, and Jade's the new girl? AU! Slightly OOC Eventual J O R I! R E V I E W! Rated T Song: Mikky Ekko- Pull Me Down NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT
1. Chapter 1

**What if Tori is known as the most popular girl in HollyWood Arts, dating Beck, until Junior year, new miss badass appears and turns everything upside down. What If it's ok?**

 _Oh, I heard you were trouble..._

 **Tori's POV:**

I walk into the hollywood arts building, my ray bans on the top of my head. Im wearing a peachy tank top, and short lavender shorts and brown sandals. My tan, mile long legs exposed, my hairs down my back, falling in brunette singles parted down the middle.

Immediately my friend since Freshmen year, Lydia, walks up to me in her floral navy blue, peach, and brown skirt with a white camisole, and a navy blue sweater short in the front, long in the back. She has short choppy brown hair, and her sun kissed skin, even's out her hazel greenish eyes.

 **Third POV:**

"Tyler's going with Aubrey now, and did you know that Caroline was les, definitely didn't see that coming, she's kind of hot, but no thank you. And did you see Car-

"Slow. Down." Tori says placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

There's a second of silence, as Lydia bites her lip, and begins to move around, anxious to continue.

"Carson fucked Kelsie in the 3rd floor bathroom, the boys, bathroom. What. A. Slut. I mean a week ago, she went with Ashton, and now she's fucking around. That's a new level of low." The choppy haired brunette burst out.

"You done?" Tori says, walking ahead, preparing to split their ways due to the need to visit opposite buildings for 1st block classes. "Nah that's it." Lydia says, dwindling her fingers together.

After Tori has walked about five feet ahead Lydia continues, "OH! And there's this new chick, right? And I heard from sources that she came from Knollwood, and she was total badass."

Tori turns around again to face her perky friend, watching her ADHD kick in. She then waves her hand,flicking her wrist, motioning for her friend to continue. "That's all." her friend says with a genuine smile.

Tori just smiles smally and shakes her head. "OH AND IT"S PIZZA DAY!" Tori hears her vibrant friend yell, behind her. Assuming she's running because her voice drops along the ends of the sentence.

She doesn't notice that someone was directly in front of her, until she bumps into the person of course. "Damn, watch where your going."

Tori looks up, and is met with the most electric eyes, she's ever seen. "Um- Sorry. I don't..I didn't..see you."

Jade raises her eyebrow, the girls beauty slapping her in the face. "Your the new girl.." Tori says, more like mutters.

"Guess so." The towering girl says back, but she hears her name yelled loudly, that could only be one person, Cat.

"Jade!" The Raven haired girl hears again, and she can make out where exactly Cat is. She is tackled to the ground. _Damn Cat._ "Three.."the unknown girl says through gritted teeth. Cat quickly scrambles away, squeaking. Once the girl named, Jade, is up, and off the floor, she opens her messenger bag and pulls out a stick of licorish. "Eat the licorish Cat."

Cat then shrieks, running off to devour her red, tarty candy. When Jade refocuses her vision on the girl, she drowns in her beauty. Jade openly looks her up and down, drinking in her looks. "Im..Tori." The chestnut haired latin girl says, blushing.

The onyx haired beauty nods and says, "Jade." Tori takes the time to really look at the girl before her, (meanwhile Jade's staring at her chest...Tori returns the favor) she has the purest skin, it appears silky smooth to the touch. Her complexion makes her emerald eyes pop, and sparkle. Her hair is long, and raven colored, and she can see the mint highlights. _Good god she's pretty._ "Damn right she is.." Tori mumbles to herself..but jade hears.

"Damn right im what?" This pulls Tori out of her trance. "Uh- uhm..nothing..I didn't- " Tori stammers, and Jade begins to smirk. "I should er..go to ..this thing.." Tori says after brushing her hair behind her ear. "Called...class." Jade finishes, a playful smile on her lips.

"Yea..that." Tori says a rosey shade of red on her cheeks. "Yea.." Jade says softy, a smirk at her lips. Tori blushes madly, lowering her head and heading to her interim synopsis class.

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pull Me Down Chapter II**

 _And you heard I was trouble..._

Tori's POV:

The bell rings for second lunch wave, and I head out of my Math class. A few feet down the hall, my best friend Lydia joins me. "So Cameron has a new girlfriend, but I so don't care. But you won't BE LIEVE who it is...ALLISON! Like really? Talk about a downgrade. But I so don't care. And guess...they've only been on one date and that was to the movies to see Avengers. So lame. But who cares?" The darker brunette rambles.

"Not me." I say smiling at my friend pushing the doors open, the variety of smells consuming my nose. "Mmm. Is it Taco tuesday?" Lydia asks, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her to one of the many grub trucks. "Lyd I want a salad. This is the only day that the salad bar is half empty, I might actually be able to get the lettuce this time." I say pouting as she continues to drag me away.

No One's POV:

After Lydia has her Taco's and Tori has her salad, (with lettuce) they are engrossed in yet another conversation dripping with gossip. Neither girls notice the new addition until they both hear, "This seat taken?" Tori then turns, and is met with the greenest of eyes. They're dark, and mysterious..almost like a forest. It draws you in, but once you're in...can't look back because it'll all look the same.

"Uhm...no. Completely vacant." Tori stammers. "Good." Jade says taking into consideration the slight stumble of words, and she smiles at it. "So...you're the new girl." Lydia says. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Five hours here and I've already got a reputation." Jade says opening the box of her food. "Well... word does spread pretty fast." Lydia says. "Guess i'm famous." Jade replies.

The goth takes a bite out of her taco. Tori watches they way she chews, and tongue darting out to catch the meat falling from the shell.

 _"Very...nice tongue."_

 _"_ Thank you." Jade says, holding in the greatest laughter as she watches the girl's face in utter embarrassment when she realized she had spoken it out loud.

Jade smirked at the way Tori choked on her words. "Thinking out loud?" Jade then says leaning over and whispering it to the blushing latina.

"How's that song go? When your lips don't work like they used to before?" Tori bites the inside of her cheek. Lydia then laughs at this and nudges her friends side with her elbow and says, "Im gonna get some sauces for my taco Tor, want anything?"

Not trusting her words, she just shakes her head no. Jade smiles and continues to bite into her hard shell, the insides slipping from her lips. Few minutes after Lydia sauntered over to the stands, the goth speaks up, "So...I've got a nice tongue huh?" Tori then slightly chokes on her taco that she'd just bitten.

Jade throws her head back with laughter, and Tori's ashamed blush, turns into a small smile. _She's got a pretty laugh._ "I...have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Tori then retorts realizing she's being laughed at.

 _"_ Of course you don't, sweet heart." Jade says, a playful smirk tugging at her lips, as she continues with her taco. Tori then squints her eyes at her newly found friend. _Flirt friend._

"Heeeyy babe!" A tanned boy, with fluffy brown hair says, as he plops next to Tori, and places a sloppy smooch on her cheek.

 _Uh Oh_

 **Ouuuh. That stings, and it's definitely an** _Uh Oh_ **moment there. Absolutely sorry for the wait. It kinda took a little in me to squeeze that out, and I still don't think it's good. But I'm returning to basically all of my Jori stories now. (Inspirations, and human behavior** _oh god._ ** _) SO the wait for the next chapter shouldn't be too long. I kinda have an idea as of to how I want this story to go towards. But I am most definitely up for suggestions as always._**

 ** _I'd love to hear a review to see what you think about this thing up there. Till next time._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holo. I think I'll take a raincheck on excuses, (remind me next time) and I think we'd all rather skip everything so!...Here goes nothing…**

 _/_

 _But your name..is a wave washing over me._

 **Jade's POV:**

She has a..fucking...boyfriend. I huff deeply, and lean against the sink. How could I have not known? How could I let that information slip from my sources? How could Cat not tell me?! The rage crawls up my throat like thick bile, and it begins expand. I inhale deeply, thinking of her… the way her chestnut hair tumbles over her shoulders, and the way she always smells like vanilla...and some type of flower. This instantly calms me down, and I let the debacle at lunch replay in my mind.

 ** _At Lunch_**

"Uhm...Heeey..babe." Tori stammers. "Don't you take 1st lunch wave?" she questions, as she begins to puncture her salad. "Yep. But I persuaded coach to let me skip out today..so I could have lunch with you. Bad timing?" Beck asks, not noticing the goth next to Tori.

"Uhm...uhm-no babe..not a bad time. I was...just talking to Jade here." Tori sputters out, motioning to the girl beside her. "Oh. Hi." Beck says swiftly, immediately turning his attention back to Tori. "So this weekend...I was thinking...maybe you could come to this party with me? It's Zummy's, and it's gonna be pretty sick. Ton's of drinks, ...and north ridge girls-

Tori then cuts him a nasty look, and he quickly says, "Not that'd I'd care."

"I don't know.." Tori says with a look of apprehension. "Oh Come on Babe.." Beck pleads, and leans into her, capturing her lips. _Ok, wow._ "Catch you later, Vega." I then quickly leave and head to the bathroom.

 ** _Flash Back Ends_**

I can't believe I was so stupid! "FUCK!" _Calm yourself..you're an actress! Act like it._ I'm right..maybe she won't even know..maybe I can just...change. Change my face (hypothetically) act a different way...and she won't even know the difference. None of them will.

I quickly twist the chipped faucet, and cool water runs out. I cup my hands and let the water collect between my fingers. The water meets my face, and runs down into the sink. I keep my eyes shut, and pull out the coarse brown paper towels, and dab my face.

 _Focus..just ..Focus._ _To hell with that_ Tori _girl, she'll only be a distraction. She has a boyfriend anyway. Leave it alone. I knew I shouldn't have listened to her._

/

Tori POV:

"So Zummy's party this weekend? I heard from Givanni from Astol that Thalia was DJ'ing. Like best. Party. Ever. You're not bailing on me Tor." Lydia rants as we walk towards the last class of the day, Sikowitz. "I dunno Lydia, things are pretty tense around home, I don't think that's a good idea.." I say, walking into the musky cocoanut, and foot fragrance room. "All the more reasons you have to go!" Lydia all but yells as we take our usual seats, the front.

The bell rings, and the rest of the class pours in. "Hola Chica." Andre says strolling to the seat behind me. "Hey 'Dre. You seen Cat?" I ask turning in my seat to face my best male friend. "Nah I haven't seen her since lunch?" Andre replies.

"Hii!" We hear from the door next to the stage. Cat bounds in, her purple dragon bookbag bouncing behind her. "Hey Lil' Red." Andre says leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. We all jump as we hear Sikowitz jump, and roll through the window. "Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck! To the stage!"

I furrow my brow in confusion, but trudge up to the stage nevertheless. I'm the first to make it to the stage, so I take the middle. Beck takes my right, and Cat my left.

"No Jade?" Sikowitz asks, looking to Cat and I. I turn to Cat, and she bows her head murmuring a no. She doesn't make contact with my eyes, for a second or two. _She's lying._ No one else seems to notice, so I turn back to Sikowitz, and shake my head.

"..Well then.." Sikowitz says pulling a cocoanut from his pocket, with a straw.

A minute passes and we're all looking to the balding man. "Sikowitz!" I yell, gaining his attention. "Yeess?" He asks bringing his straw between his lips. "What're we doing?" I question, making the mistakingly homeless man furrow his brow.

"AH! Alphabetical Improv! That is the lesson today!" Sikowitz says, beginning to pace around the room, barefooted, grabbing the students shoulders as he makes his way to the back of the classroom. He explains the instructions, and answers questions.

"Any more? Good." He then crosses his arms and leans against the wall, leaning on his ankles. "Theme please!" He says his eyes scanning the classroom. Someone yells "Argument," and Sikowitz nods, "A letter would you please?" He then says looking around the classroom once more. Robbie then yells towards the man, "I".

And I decide to start, " **I** t's not good to lie, Cat"

" **J** ust because it's not good doesn't mean I can't." She murmurs her hands balled in the sleeves of her sweater. " **K** inda does Cat, lying's wrong." Beck says grasping his immense arms together by his forearms. " **L** ying is deceiving _Cat_ and certain _people_ could get hurt." I say looking to her sharply. " **M** aybe lying can be a superpower for a hero." She says looking up to me with her deer like hues. " **N** o Cat..it's not." I say shaking my head. " **O** f course unless you're acting.." Beck states, with a semi serious look on his face. " **P** eople shouldn't lie Cat..it never turns out good." I say...and I think this got to her.

In fact Cat did know where Jade was..and she knew exactly how she was feeling. Because she read the text Jade sent to her after she left lunch.

"...Bananas." Cat yells, hiding her face behind her sweater covered arms. WRONG!" Sikowitz yells, "Out of turn, and wrong letter Cat. Back to your seat." He says returning to his Cocoanut.

Cat then bounds happily to her seat, proudly realizing she'd avoided the topic with acting. But she knew this only bought her time, so she loudly yells, "I GOTTA PEEEE!" and swiftly makes her way to the bathroom, before anyone can blink.

 **No One's POV:**

Cat speedily skips down the halls, tracing the winding hallways, and humming along the path to her destination. Five minutes later she's arrived, and she gives the wooden door two solid raps to it, and opens it announcing her presence. "Jaadey? I know you're heeree, but _where_ in here?" Cat says bravely bounding into the room. "Here." Cat hears Jade croak from her left, and she makes her way to the corner. Squinting, she could make out Jade, because of her illuminating skin. She takes a seat not very apart from her friend.

"Jaadey? Are you okay?" Cat questions her inculpable, and stainless voice bringing a paltry grimace to her face. "Why didn't you tell me she had a boyfriend Cat?.." Jade asks doing her best to rid the animosity, and enmity from her voice. "Because you didn't need to know Jadey.. -

"Cat...things like that..are _exactly_ the type of things I _need_ to know. I wouldn't have..invested.. _energy_ if I had.. known Cat..When you agreed to be my ear..and help me..we didn't agree on you keeping things from me, Cat." Jade says the aggression playing peek-a-boo.

"You didn't need to know Jadey because I had to make sure you would atleast _try_. And you did." Cat says beaming, "You've met now. So step 1 is crossed out." Cat says nodding firmly. Jade justs sighs.. _Cat's right..she knows I wouldn't have done done anything today, If I'd known. She can be such an ass._ "I know." Jade says looking over to her best friend. "And you always know.." the goth adds.

"I said I wasn't leaving Jadey..I promised remember?" Cat says a small frown in her brows. Jade just lets the ends of her lips curl, and murmurs, "Yea, I remember Cat..".

 **Tori's POV:**

"Well...thank cocoanuts for indoor plumbing, and pour sewage." Sikowitz says looking around the classroom before yelling, "Letter 'Q'! Tori with you!"

" **Q** uite the usual for, Cat?" I ask turning to Beck. " **R** ight. She's always been like that." Beck says nodding emotional-less as usual. " **S** o? This has nothing to do with Jade?" " **T** hat is correct. Cat's has always announced her pee." This makes me smile.

After improv is over, and the classroom is sparce, Beck and I are out in the hallway near the double doors. "Come on babe let me give you a lift home." Beck says in his husky voice. "Actually it's OK, I need to stick around for a while, ...Andre and I need to..work on an assignment." ..I'm not completely lying..I do need to stick around..and I do need to work..just..not with Andre. Instead, with Jade, and not working on an assignment. I need to work some answers out of her.

"Hey..text me when you get home, okay?" Beck says, placing a chaste, yet firm kiss on my forehead. "Will do." I say back peddling, watching as he makes his way to his truck parked rows back. Once he's out of sight, I make my way back to the Main Hall.

 _Okay...where to look? Where could Jade hide, for two entire periods?_ Janitors Closet. My feet then begin to lead me up the hall. The sound of sandals padding against the floor echo off the hushed walls of the school. _What to say? What if she yells at me and tells me to leave?_ Then don't? You're fucking Tori. Vega. _The_ , Tori Vega. _Damn, right._

I don't notice that I've arrived until I feel the cool metal of the door knob. I exhale deeply, and push my shoulders back. _This is it.._ I give the knob a twist, and push.

"Jade?"

 **Perrfect place to end it, huh? I thought so too. You know I'm one for cliffhangers, so I'm not sorry. This took a while to squeeze out, but I'm glad I did. SUMMERS OVER! Which means I'm less busy, because I'm stable, and held down for now. (Done traveling for now.) And I'm usually a lot more responsive, and collected. Therefore, I'm eligible to fart out more ideas, WHICH turn into long nights of highness, which turns into chapters for you homo sapiens.**

 **Question: Where do you think Tori's going to find them? (If she does..)**


End file.
